Caretaker Mabel
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's Grunkle Ford injures his back while working in the basement. Mabel wants to help Ford get better, but Ford insists that he is fine and doesn't want any help. Mabel, however, could tell he is in pain. She ignores Ford and is very determined to help him. She cares for him and won't stop till he's all better.
One morning in the Mystery shack in Gravity Falls, Dipper, Mabel and their great uncle Stan were seated at the kitchen table for breakfast, ready to eat for breakfast.

Dipper and Mabel were about to wolf down their stancakes, when Stan slapped each of their hands with a newspaper.

"Not so fast, kids," Stan told them sternly. "Everyone has to be at the table for breakfast. We gotta wait for poindexter."

Dipper and Mabel looked around, but found no sign of their Grunkle Ford.

"Hmmm… I wonder where he is?" Dipper wondered aloud.

"Probably doing some nerdy work in the basement," Stan muttered as he looked through his newspaper, while taking a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, a loud, painful scream echoed throughout the shack. It was coming from downstairs.

Dipper and Mabel gasped and glanced at each other worriedly. They would recognise that voice that screamed from anywhere. It was their Grunkle Ford.

"OH NO! GRUNKLE FORD!" Mabel cried.

"HE MUST BE HURT OR IN TROUBLE!" Dipper panicked. "WE HAVE TO GO SEE HIM! GRUNKLE STAN, STAY HERE. ME AND MABEL WE GO CHECK ON FORD!"

"Eh, fine by me," Stan shrugged as took another sip of his coffee. "I didn't feel like getting up anyway."

Dipper and Mabel rushed downstairs and found their Grunkle Ford, laying on the floor in pain.

"GRUNKLE FORD!" Mabel gasped. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Oh yes, I am," Ford said as he slowly got up. "I just fallen from a ladder while trying to get a test tube, but I really a- UGGGHHH!" He fell to the floor again and grabbed his back moaning in pain.

Dipper and Mabel gasped and rushed up to their Grunkle Ford, looking at him in concern.

"Grunkle Ford, are you seriously okay, because it looks like you're not," Dipper stated worryingly.

"Of course I am, kid's!" Ford insisted. "Don't worry about me, it's just a minor back pain. Go back upstairs to Stanley. I will be- AHHHHHHH!" He grabbed onto his back again.

Dipper and Mabel eyed each other.

"Sorry Grunkle Ford, but we won't leave you here like this!" Mabel stated determinedly as she turned back toward her Grunkle and squeezed his shoulder.

"Mabel, please. Don't worry about me! I'm a 60 year old man! I can- UGH!"

"No, Grunkle Ford! You are not okay! And me and my brother won't rest until we make sure you are all better!"

"You know Mabel, if Grunkle Ford insists that he's fine and can take care of himself, maybe we should not-"

"No Dipper! Grunkle Ford is not fine! He just doesn't want to admit it, but I know he needs us!" Mabel told her brother.

"Actually, I'm not going to bother Ford if he says that he wants to be alone," Dipper said. He walked back upstairs. "I suggest you do the same, Mabel."

"No I won't!" Mabel cried. "I will never go until my grunkle gets better! If he's not okay, then I'm not okay!"

"Mabel, please go up with your brother," Ford pleaded weakly. "I have some work I need to get back to! For the last time, I AHHHHHH!" He rubbed his back, groaning in pain.

Mabel looked at her Grunkle. From the look on his face, she could tell that he was not fine. Not one little bit. She glared at her Grunkle sternly. "No, Grunkle Ford, you are totally not fine! Stop pretending that you are! You can't go back to work! Your back really hurts and will just hurt even more if you work! You really need to rest!"

"Mabel, I-"

"Enough, Grunkle Ford! You need to rest! Follow me!"

Ford sighed. It was hopeless to fight back with his niece. He gave in and followed his niece upstairs, where she led him to his room.

She walked over to Ford's couch, which was what Ford slept on at night and fluffed up his pillows. "There you go, Grunkle Ford! I made your pillows are so soft and fluffy! Now they'll give a lot of comfort for your back! Now sit!"

Ford did as he was told and took a seat on the couch. He had to admit, his niece was right. Once he layed back on the pillows, a wave of comfort washed over him. Plus, he didn't feel a lot of pain on his back as he had before. He gave a sigh of relaxation.

Mabel smiled as she placed a soft blanket over Ford. "How do you feel, Grunkle Ford?"

"Actually…., I feel better then I had earlier today," Ford admitted. He glanced down at his niece and beamed at her. "Turns out you were right, Mabel. I guess I did needed to rest myself a bit."

Mabel grinned. "I told you so!" She patted Ford through his sheet. "I'll go make you some orange juice and an omelet. You just stay here and rest, Grunkle Ford." She gave him a smile before she left downstairs and headed towards the kitchen.

Ford took his boots off and happily kicked his feet up on the couch. His back already was feeling better. He was so happy that he agreed to do what his great niece had told him.

An hour later, Ford was drinking a glass of orange juice and eating an omelet that looked like his face that Mabel had prepared for him.

"Thank you, Mabel," Ford thanked her happily. "This meal that you prepared for me was so good."

Mabel grinned. "I knew you would love it, Grunkle Ford!"

Ford placed the plate on the table beside him and a guilty look soon appeared on his face.

Mabel, noticing this, frowned. "What's wrong, Grunkle Ford?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, it's just that….. I feel so stupid for not wanting to let you help me in the beginning."

"That's okay, Grunkle Ford. I forgive you. You probably just thought that a young girl couldn't take care of a full grown man like you. Turns out I proved you wrong!"

Ford smiled back at her. "You most certainly did, Mabel."

Suddenly, without any warning or thought, Ford pulled Mabel in for a hug. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Mabel. My back already feels a lot better thanks to you! You are the best great niece any great uncle could ever have! I am so lucky to have you!"

Mabel gasped and tears of joy came into her eyes. "Grunkle Ford, you just made my day by saying that! Do-Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." he grinned at her.

Mabel gave her Grunkle Ford the happiest smile she had ever made in a long time and they both gave each other a great big and loving great uncle and great niece hug.


End file.
